<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>lover/soldier by saintmichael</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29167008">lover/soldier</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintmichael/pseuds/saintmichael'>saintmichael</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(i take god controlling everything to its logical conclusion), 15x19 rewrite, Alternate Season/Series 15, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, God | Chuck Shurley Dies, Lucifer is not evil, M/M, NOT jack bc he is a BABY, archangels as siblings, michael becomes god, michael is very authoritarian but THIS FIC IS NOT A POLITICAL STATEMENT, michael loves adam a lot, moping</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:22:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,573</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29167008</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintmichael/pseuds/saintmichael</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael is empty without Adam. He'll do anything to get his human back.<br/>It's difficult when your opponent is omnipotent, but Michael has been playing this game for a long time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Michael/Adam Milligan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>lover/soldier</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Michael sits in the church, hands clasped in front of him, head bowed, but he does not pray. With no soul of his own to offer, what god would listen to this wretched creature?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the Cage, he learned to worship Adam. He laid upon his vessel the adulations and praise he desperately needed someone to take. Michael has lived his entire life dependent on a superior being; he would have been lost or empty, or worse, fallen, in the Cage, had he not had the human to turn to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It is Michael’s greatest weakness, and now it is breaking him. There’s a hole in his heart that can no longer be filled. His family are dead, and his beloved has been taken from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael does not move when </span>
  <em>
    <span>they </span>
  </em>
  <span>enter his sanctuary. He had noticed their survival with his eyes of Heaven, surveying the world below, lost, confused, but these are no friends of his, and he did not care.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello?” It’s the abomination, who has spotted him in the pews and came over to investigate. Michael does not look up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, you are the Antichrist,” he murmurs. “You must be pleased with what you have wrought.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jack didn’t do this,” one of the humans says angrily. “It was your shitty dad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael closes his eyes and tilts his head to the heavens, opening them after a long pause. “Was it?” he wonders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell is wrong with you? We’ve been praying to you for months. Why didn’t you answer?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His yelling is loud and disturbs the serenity of Michael’s sanctuary. He closes his eyes and considers his response carefully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps Dean, you should ask yourself why I </span>
  <em>
    <span>would </span>
  </em>
  <span>answer your prayers after you used them to trap me in your prison last time. Critical thinking is a useful skill,” he says mildly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We needed you. Look what’s happened!” the unused vessel snaps.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think I could have prevented this?” Michael is genuinely curious. They seem to think both very highly and very poorly of him at the same time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Michael, look,” Lucifer’s vessel interjects. “Everyone’s gone, and we don’t know what to do. We need your help.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They are Father’s pets. Father will be watching them. Father supposedly caused the Rapture that had taken Adam. Michael wants Adam.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very well,” he agrees. This will be the most straightforward path. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The three of them relax slightly. How lovely for them that they can do so. The tension will not leave Michael until Adam is returned to him.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>They drive back to their unpleasant little underground prison in their shiny black car. Michael can’t stand it. He and Adam were in a car when Adam was stolen from him. He unbuckles his seatbelt, opens the door and climbs onto the roof of the car. The humans are yelling at him in alarm but he doesn’t care. He enjoys feeling the wind in his hair. In Adam’s hair.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“Can you read this?” the tall one asks him, handing him a book. It’s a book of fate, Michael can see, and he wouldn’t dream of it. To perceive the contents of this book would damage time itself. How had they even laid their hands on it?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” he says, placing it on the table. They share looks of dismay. “Only Death can read it.” The one appointed as Death can read the books without damaging the timestream. It is a requirement of their role that they do not interfere with fates.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s dead,” Dean protests.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All of the reapers are dead. They have been wiped from existence along with everyone else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are we gonna do now?” the abomination asks, voice trembling. He may be the Antichrist, but he is just a child. Michael pulls his wings in tight and crouches down, trying not to tower over the nephil.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There is no purpose to despair,” he says, unable to soften his voice in his current state. “Hold your head high and walk into the fire. Either you die or you walk out the other side. That is the game we all play.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stands up and flies away. Father is watching them, he can sense the eyes of the Almighty, but he is very carefully hiding his position from his Son. Michael goes to a dance studio, inspecting his reflection in the mirror.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are you?” he asks the image of Adam. Perhaps if Michael believes hard enough, Adam will answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael is soulless. Michael is empty. It’s impossible for him to believe in anything, and he is trapped with the cold knowledge that his reflection won’t say anything unless it comes out of his own mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He summons some music over the speakers, and dances alone in the studio. Michael adores all kinds of expression, but he finds movement one of the most meaningful. Through his body his inner self is revealed, as hollow as it may be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The room is covered in mirrors. Michael would have to be blind to not notice when Gabriel, of all people, appears in the room behind him. He turns off the frantic song and turns to the ghost of his brother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gabriel,” he greets kindly. “What’s it like being dead? It’s an option I’ve considered.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhh, I don’t know,” Gabriel says. “I’m not dead.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You died in the second civil war,” Michael reminds him. “Raphael and I grieved for centuries.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” says the twin, an unbecoming awkwardness warping his face and pose. “Uh. Not exactly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, I just ran away. I thought you would know that by now. Did Raphael tell you I was dead?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No; but we couldn’t find you, and feared the worst.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael isn’t alone after all, but he can’t give Gabriel the smile he owes him. He settles for approaching his brother and softly neatening his wings instead. The twin takes a cautious step back, but once he realises Michael means no harm allows him to comb through his feathers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That funeral was unnecessary,” Michael realises. “We put many of your possessions in a memorial. I will return them to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Gabriel’s eyes bug out in wonder. “You had a funeral? You and Raph?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Michael says. Perhaps the other twin is also alive, and they can go talk to Father as a group, he thinks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He shouldn’t have - Raphael knew I went into hiding. He shouldn’t have let you think I was dead.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We all make mistakes,” Michael says, confused. “The important thing is that you’re alive. Are Raphael and Lucifer also alive?” Michael had been unable to find his brothers through their bonds upon returning to Earth, but if Gabriel is alive, perhaps it is a matter of incompetence on Michael’s end.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think Dad is keeping us all in reserve,” Gabriel admits. “I’ve been sleeping, I think. But he wanted me to ask you why you skipped out on the story.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Father sent you?” A lead. “I would like to talk to him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, sure. I think if you go back into the story, you’ll end up talking to him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you talking about? What story?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gabriel stares at him. “The story of the Winchesters?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am not interested in them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gabriel shrugs. “Who is? Just Dad, but he’s the one holding the remote.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What has he done with the other humans?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re gone. Erased from existence. You didn’t notice?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did notice. They are not being kept ‘in reserve’?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gabriel scratches his head. “I don’t know, Michael.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s disheartening. If Adam has not simply been hidden away somewhere, and was actually deleted, Michael will have to reverse time to save him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s far more dangerous than simply reading a book of fate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael’s mind works fairly quickly, even if he acts slowly, and he tells Gabriel, “Very well. I will return to Father’s pets.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gabriel winces. “Great. Just don’t tell them they’re his pets, okay? It’s a little too on-the-nose.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It will be easiest for Michael to work in secret if he is in plain sight. If he were to go into hiding, Father would </span>
  <em>
    <span>know </span>
  </em>
  <span>he was up to something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have missed you, Gabriel,” Michael tells his brother fondly. “When this story is over, we must take time to catch up. It has been so long since we have spent time together.” He grasps the twin’s hands in his, and Gabriel looks up at him, eyes and wings open with vulnerability.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” he says, as shy and demure as ever. “Yes, Michael,” he corrects himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Be good,” Michael says, their traditional farewell, and returns to the horrible Bunker. The Winchesters don’t react too strongly to his return, but that suits Michael. He will sit and plan his spell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gabriel didn’t tell him what his role in this story was, but going by the angel’s intense shame, it is to be a grisly one. Michael must not be too slow to act.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean approaches him as he sits alone, tries to chat. “How’s, uh, how’s Adam doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael stared at him in utter bemusement. Is it not obvious from his entire countenance that the light of his life is gone?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean reads his expression and his face falls. “He’s gone, too? Shit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael leans in close, to quietly commiserate. “We have both lost our beloved ones.” The absence of Castiel has not gone unnoticed, though it is not exactly unexpected: romantic love is entirely alien to his Father, so of course it would have no place in his story.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Beloved?” Dean says slowly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Castiel. You have forgotten him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” and a scowl instantly crossed his face. “I think you’ve got the wrong idea about something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“From my position in the heavens I can read the minds of humans and lesser angels alike,” Michael says calmly. “I understand you better than you understand yourself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean is pissed, predictably so: Michael is trying to get him to leave, but the information is somehow more baffling to the human than inflammatory.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We weren’t like that. I mean. Cas didn’t - not like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean looks as hopeless as Michael feels. He puts his head in his hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He does not seem like he will leave any time soon. Michael watches him in silence for a few minutes before finding an alternate room to plan in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He is soon interrupted by his nephew instead. “Hi,” Jack says nervously, sitting across the table from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, Antichrist,” Michael says politely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you keep calling me that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is what you are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My name is Jack,” he says firmly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you jack? Or do you oppose Father?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack doesn’t hesitate. “I’m Jack.” It’s difficult for Michael to read him, as he exists in as many dimensions as Lucifer does - did - but Michael is fairly certain he simply didn’t understand Michael’s question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael’s name is his existence. He is the Son of God. Now, perhaps, if Father intends on disowning him, he will have to acquire a new name instead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam would enjoy helping him pick out a new name, he thinks, and his heart twists at the reminder of his beloved’s absence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I call you Uncle?” Jack asks, as Michael gazes into the distance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Am I your uncle?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m Lucifer’s son,” Jack explains, as if that isn’t obvious just from the colour and shape of his entire being.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was under the impression you had disowned him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack fidgets. “I don’t think of him as my father. But we’re still related, aren’t we?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose,” says Michael. He and Lucifer are only brothers in name in the first place. Technically speaking, they aren’t even the same species. The toddler probably doesn’t know that yet. It is hardly useful information.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very well. I will permit it,” he decides. Jack’s face brightens. Children are so easy to please.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did you mean before? About the fire?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There is no point in standing there and hoping it goes away. You have to make a move, or be trapped forever.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I knew how to kill Chuck, I would,” Jack says with a surprising amount of venom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You cannot kill Father. He is omnipotent, especially now that he is joined with the Holy Dark.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But he’s not, we can defeat him, right?” Jack says, becoming upset.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Michael says, which is true if he generously includes Jack on a team which would function fine with just Michael. The boy has manners, which Michael appreciates.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He rather reminds Michael of Lucifer when he was younger, but the child would probably not enjoy that information, given how Lucifer turned out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Speak of the Devil and he shall appear. Michael freezes as he felt a familiar presence enter the Bunker. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uncle? Is everything okay?” Jack says, noticing his obvious consternation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Trouble has come,” Michael says with a sigh, brushing Adam’s fluffy hair out of his eyes, and heads in the direction of congregation. Jack follows on his heels, reminding him of a puppy. Perhaps not as similar to Lucifer as Michael thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucifer is causing what can only be described as a </span>
  <em>
    <span>scene </span>
  </em>
  <span>in the Bunker’s meeting room. Michael watches with confusion as he slaughters a woman that looks like a reaper and brings her back to life. She grabs the book of fate off the table and declares she’s going to read it in private, quickly exiting the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael stares at Lucifer. “What are you doing here? Did Father send you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucifer laughs, relaxed. Jack is edging over to his foster-parents, who look bruised and bewildered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Father sent me? What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are working for him, aren’t you?” Michael is wondering if this means his part in the story is done. He is happy to be replaced by his younger brother, and get to work on reversing time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, of course not. That’s a strange accusation to make,” Lucifer says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael doesn’t understand what’s going on. It’s Lucifer, but his personality has completely changed. Who is this clown?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael thinks before he speaks. He could assert that Gabriel had basically told him his three brothers were currently on Father’s leashes. But Lucifer seems to be trying to paint </span>
  <em>
    <span>Michael </span>
  </em>
  <span>as suspicious, and would accuse him of lying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Assertions can be challenged. Questions that everyone knows the answer to are inescapable. Adam always asked Michael questions when he debated him, because, he claimed, Michael refused to listen to him otherwise. He was water that gently flowed around Michael’s rock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael should try to emulate him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How are you alive? Who could resurrect you other than Father?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucifer eyes him thoughtfully, his brother clearly impressed by his uncharacteristically soft approach. “I faked my death,” he announces.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What,” Dean says angrily, but Michael is amused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chessmate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(</span>
  <em>
    <span>He was </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>so angry </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>that the game was called Chess, but you said instead a similar but different word when you won. Adam laughed and said, “The players set the rules. We can say chessmate if you want.”)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” he asks, and Lucifer has no response, naturally. There </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>no reason to fake his death; the reason his death </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>faked was to remove him from the story and save him for a rainy day. Impossible for Lucifer to explain in front of Father’s pets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How convenient, then, that the fake reaper Lucifer brought now steps back into the room, the book of fate wide open in her hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve finished reading it,” she announces, to Michael’s confusion. The pages of the book are blank.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucifer disintegrates the reaper. Michael senses the destructive energy coming from him and shields himself, not realising his target is his own pawn. His once graceful brother picks up the opened book with an ugly glee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She did go on, didn’t she?” he muses. Yes, Michael agrees with that much. “When all we wanted from her was to open this thing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To open it? Had it been glued shut?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You </span>
  <em>
    <span>are </span>
  </em>
  <span>working for Chuck,” one of the humans says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, duh. Even Mikey here worked that one out, and he’s not exactly the brightest fish in the barrel.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t call me Mikey,” Michael says evenly, “And you have mixed your metaphors.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucifer leers at him with a big grin, but behind him, unseeable by the mortals and depowered nephil he arches his wings up and folds them behind his back in a submissive pose, presenting himself as a target to his older brother. Michael cocks his head in slow consideration.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Are they expecting him to attack Lucifer? And then Lucifer manages to counter-kill Michael at the last second, further entrenching despair? As far as stories go, it would be a rather tired play. Michael draws his own wings up defensively and backs away; Lucifer further exposes himself and follows him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re losing your touch,” he sneers. “No wonder you couldn’t stay the favourite. That didn’t last very long, did it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The favourite? Michael had only ever won that position by default, and even then he had lost.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Father didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>stay</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m disappointed that this is all just a joke to you. This is all very real to me,” Michael says somberly, deciding to the strange jab.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucifer’s divine eyes look down on him with guilt, but Michael knows his brother is not enjoying this bizarre skit. Michael’s words are directed elsewhere.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jack,” Lucifer says, twisting around to smile at his spawn. Now his back is to Michael. “I invite you to leave these people and come join with me at last. Father and son together. We’ll be unstoppable.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The offer doesn’t make any sense for Lucifer to make to Jack. It is from Father to Michael. He is to become the traitor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perhaps if Michael obeys, Father will be willing to bring Adam back. He silently comes closer to Lucifer and stabs him through his back, his lance summoned from the netherverse pinning his brother to the table in front. He drops the book of fate, and it falls perfectly to an open position on the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael can sense Lucifer’s consciousness being removed </span>
  <em>
    <span>before </span>
  </em>
  <span>his grace is destroyed by Michael’s lance. Of course Father would not waste a valuable servant on such a trivial display.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You killed him,” Jack said, eyes wide.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He was working for Father. Getting in the way.” Hopefully Michael’s obedience has bought him some time to finish his time-spell. He can’t trust Father to reward him for playing his part.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grimly remembers how he was rewarded after working </span>
  <em>
    <span>so hard </span>
  </em>
  <span>on the Apocalypse. The Cage is hardly a holiday destination.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam comes around the table, approaching Michael with his arms stretched out, and for the oddest moment Michael is under the impression the tall human is about to hug him. Instead he reaches for the book that has been discarded on the floor in front of Michael. The blank book.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael wonders what Father and Lucifer did with the real one. It’s worthless to them, surely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Winchester holds it close to his chest. Michael clutches his own heart as loneliness stabs into him. All of this is meaningless without Adam. He needs his beloved back.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>The Winchesters begin working on some kind of plan they’ve derived from the book. Michael is confused, but perhaps he was mistaken in the book being blank. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or maybe he’s just lost his mind. He has already lost everything else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael worries as to the enactment of the time-spell. Once time is rewound, what is to stop Father from simply Rapturing everyone once again? Michael thinks he will be able to keep Adam safe with prior knowledge, but his human will not be happy to be the only survivor of a genocide.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael paces back and forth as the humans work on whatever they’re scheming. There must be a way to limit Father’s power, instead. He will reverse time to months ago, not days, to give himself the opportunity to do so -</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Michael can’t see the light. How can he, a </span>
  <em>
    <span>mere </span>
  </em>
  <span>angel, leash his own God?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He goes to the bathroom and Adam’s face glumly looks out at him from the mirror. “Guidance. Please,” he begs, reaching out his fingers to caress the boy’s face, but the glass stops him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He punches it, and Adam’s face breaks into a million pieces, the mirror shards piercing into him and scattering all over the floor. He gasps in shame and </span>
  <em>
    <span>shock</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He has </span>
  <em>
    <span>destroyed </span>
  </em>
  <span>Adam -</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, Michael? Is everything okay?” Samuel asks from the doorway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael blankly responds. “No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, uh,” he scratches his head. Jack’s head pokes around his foster-father’s large body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uncle, come back to the library,” he invites. “I want to ask you something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael follows feeling more numb than ever. He doesn’t even have a </span>
  <em>
    <span>face</span>
  </em>
  <span>; how could he ever think he was a person?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack has found a book of mythical creatures and is shyly showing them to Michael. “This one’s a griffin,” he explains happily. “Half lion, half eagle. Are they real?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Michael answers. He is relieved that Jack at least sometimes behaves like a child. It disturbs him to see children forced into the roles of adults.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you seen one?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not up close, but I watched over Earth for millennia, and saw those that lived on this planet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about this one? Is it real?” Jack is showing Michael a Pegasus now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jack, if it’s well-known enough to be in your book, it exists,” Michael said calmly. “Many things exist purely through the power of human belief.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack beams. “What about this one?” He shows Michael a kelpie, his lesson going unheard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack is disheartened when Michael is not cheered up by his book report. Michael wishes the boy had contacted him during pleasanter times. He had not expected the Antichrist to be so sweet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack eventually abandons the book. “Uncle,” he whispers. “Can I ask you a question?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Michael says. Jack has been asking him questions for the last half an hour. There is no reason to think that would have changed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And yet Jack swallows nervously. “Did you see the book of death? When it was open?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you know it’s blank.” Jack is trying to be so brave as he stares into the lion’s mouth. The poor thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack’s lip wobbles. “Sam and Dean think we’re tricking you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael frowns. “Why? I came here to help.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They think you’re going to betray them to God.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack holds his gaze. “I want to believe you’re a good person.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam had said something similar, before he had consented to possession. And Michael had felt a similar amount of pity, though this boy is far from powerless. In fact he has some kind of power sparked inside him that seems to be outside of his control.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael picks up the book of monsters and opens it up to where they had left off. “Keep reading this to me,” he instructs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Why?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because I am a good person.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If enough people believe it, it becomes true.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Dean approaches him later, while he’s sorting a storage room. Their filing method doesn’t suit Michael, so he’s fixing it to his own standards. Dean doesn’t seem to really notice or care.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been thinking. About what you said about Cas.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes?” Michael says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He told me he loved me. Before he died. But, he - I mean - angels don’t love people the way humans do, right? They can’t. They don’t have - anyway, he didn’t mean it the way I thought he meant. So.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean is a repulsive human being in Michael’s mind. He seeks Michael to comfort him in reassuring him his own racist beliefs about Michael’s younger brothers aren’t true? Why should Michael have to lecture him about love?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s too bad,” he says coolly, instead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s dead, and I can’t ask him. Can’t ask him what he meant. You - you understand, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is that supposed to mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Adam. You said you loved him, right? Don’t you want to ask him if he loves you back?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael is </span>
  <em>
    <span>incredulous</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “Adam loves me with all his heart, and I he. I am not so cowardly about my own emotions, Dean Winchester, that I would deny affection to the one who is most important to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean flinches back, clearly not expecting the fury of the archangel to be unleashed upon him at this particular provocation, but Michael </span>
  <em>
    <span>will not </span>
  </em>
  <span>be accused of withholding himself from Adam.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I give everything to Adam, including my heart. If even a </span>
  <em>
    <span>soulless</span>
  </em>
  <span> angel like myself can manage that, Dean Winchester, then you have no excuse. Instead Castiel sacrifices himself for you at every turn and you blame him for imperfection. Perhaps you should be asking yourself if you </span>
  <em>
    <span>deserve </span>
  </em>
  <span>his love.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael has no fondness for Castiel. Heaven lay in ruins upon Michael’s exit of the Cage, and the catalyst had been clear. And yet somehow Dean is even worse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Dean says, voice cracking. “I know I don’t deserve it,” and Michae sighs internally. The tears of children are his Achille’s heel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what are you going to do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you going to do, to earn his love?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t - I can’t -”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He already loves you. You admitted it to me two minutes ago. You have an invoice to pay,” Michael says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not how it works,” Dean mutters angrily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not? The players set the rules.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“So, uhh, we’ve figured out the location for the spell, and how to do it,” Sam says. Dean looks uncomfortable, but Jack is keeping his face neutral. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam relates the details to Michael. For a spell a novice witch has devised on his own, it’s very good. Michael wonders how </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sam </span>
  </em>
  <span>fails to realise that Michael understands the ins-and-outs of magic on a microscopic  and macroscopic scale and can immediately calculate that spell in his head to figure out it will just make a lot of flashy nights and noise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It finally dawns on Michael that Sam is Father’s favoured pawn. He had thought it was Dean, but that was a miscalculation on Michael’s part. Dean stepped out of the boundaries sometimes. Father didn’t have complete control.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Michael, wait,” Dean says now, once they get up to prepare for the spell. Sam glances at him with worry. “It’s not -”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dean,” Michael interrupts. “I think it all sounds fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean’s mouth opens and closes. “Uh. Right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Does he understand, or does he think Michael is being rude? Not that it matters. Michael only requires </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jack’s </span>
  </em>
  <span>cooperation to complete his plan and, he has no idea why but the nephil has come to trust him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They take the car, for some reason. Michael can fly, of course, and transport as many items as they need to enact the spell, but somehow this is not an option. It doesn’t fit the </span>
  <em>
    <span>aesthetic</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Michael thinks drily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hates cars. They go too slow, and they are harbingers of ill fortune. Once the humans are saved, Michael will ban cars from Earth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Along with chewing gum. Terrible stuff.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They silently set up this spell. Michael watches, not even having been asked to participate. A shame.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They activate the spell, and it lights up quite prettily, before Father manifests before them and turns it off. “Did you really think you could beat me?” he asks mockingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raphael was right. Michael’s Father is dead. He doesn’t know who this being is.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Father childishly knocks the three mortals into the dirt, and beckons Michael to come stand beside him. Michael obeys, forever his faithful dog.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But for Father, loyalty is a one-way street. “Michael,” he says. “Did you think you could cheat your way back into my graces?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kills Michael, completely disintegrating his grace. Cold and cruel. Such is the image he would like to project.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael’s consciousness is removed and with remarkable gentleness placed in a storage dimension. Rest, he is commanded. Soon this will all be over and we can start anew.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Michael </span>
  <em>
    <span>cannot </span>
  </em>
  <span>start anew. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>cannot </span>
  </em>
  <span>risk having to spend thirteen billion more years of his life in unrelenting dullness before he can once more be exposed to his sunshine. He wants his Adam </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Where Father destroyed Michael is not mere nothingness, but an emptiness that transcends dimensions. Michael slips out from where Father has placed him and returns to his essence that has been overtaken by the consumptive power gifted to him from his nephew.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Never has he been so </span>
  <em>
    <span>literally </span>
  </em>
  <span>a black hole of a person.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Father turns his wrath to Jack next, blasting him with his power to supposedly destroy him once and for all. “You were never meant to exist,” he hissed. But Michael has dove in front of Jack unseen, absorbing the power that Father intended Jack to take and become his ultimate monster.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Father thus isn’t concerned at first when Jack is entirely unaffected by the attack, as killing the nephil isn’t in his plan, but eventually he does notice that Jack isn’t consuming his power either. He stops, but it is too late. Michael has taken too much from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He reconstructs his image, appearing in front of Jack and staring evenly at his Father.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not supposed to have that,” Father says faintly, drainedly; “It’s meant to be Jack’s.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure?” Michael asks. “Perhaps I was meant to be the one standing here all along. Besides,” he adds, “It is my responsibility as an adult to confiscate dangerous weapons from three-year-olds.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no,” Father says. “This isn’t right. It doesn’t go like this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is not for you to decide, Father.” Michael allows kindness to tinge his voice. “I am God now. It is long past time for you to step down.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael approaches his Father, who stands still, perfectly aware he has nowhere left to run. He cradles Father’s face in his hands as he consumes what is left of his Light and Amara’s Dark, their two souls also being absorbed into the monstrous amalgamation that is now Michael.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Three have once more become one. Father, the Son, and the Holy Dark.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first thing Michael remembers is Dark splitting from Light. But before that, too, child sprang from parent. How else could Michael have </span>
  <em>
    <span>observed?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He can see everything now and it is overwhelming. A child would not have been able to handle this; certainly not Jack. He glanced back at his nephew and the bruises on his too-young soul are glistening ever more brightly; Michael could overlook them before but not now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His first priority, though, is </span>
  <em>
    <span>Adam</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The name of the first man is worn now by Michael’s first and most important human. It’s so easy for him to weave all of the components of Adam’s soul and pull him out of the inexistence he was dragged into.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael kneels in front of </span>
  <em>
    <span>his human</span>
  </em>
  <span>, his heart and mind exhausted. “Michael?” Adam says. “Are you okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Is Michael okay? Is </span>
  <em>
    <span>Michael </span>
  </em>
  <span>okay? He stares at his love in disbelief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’s the car?” Adam adds, looking around. His eyes land on Sam and Dean, who have risen from the ground and now approach them with caution. “Uhh. Okay, I think I missed something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I missed you,” Michael says sincerely, as he gazes up at his everything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, uh,” Adam gets on his knees as well, to be face-to-face with Michael. “Tell me what’s going on? Please?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Father Raptured everyone out of existence,” Michael explains. Adam, blissfully, must not have been cognisant of it. “I have killed Father and taken his omnipotence, so I brought you back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right,” Adam says. “Just me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about those guys?” he asks, nodding over Michael’s shoulder at the Winchesters.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Father kept them alive. They were to finish his story by killing him,” Michael explains.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you did that instead?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam brushes Michael’s bangs aside. They’re growing rapidly, spilling all over his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you bringing everyone else back?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Michael admires Adam’s eyes. He is feeling very strange right now, but the familiar blue shine keeps him relatively grounded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you need time to recharge?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Michael closes his eyes to focus on the task. With a small adjustment the universe is restored to its state of three days ago, minus the monsters. Michael’s world doesn’t need monsters.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is done, my love,” he murmurs, opening his eyes and smiling at Adam.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay. Thanks.” Adam doesn’t need to thank Michael. This was always his intention. “Are you okay? You look tired.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have infinite energy. It has been three days,” Michael admits.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Three days?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Three days without you.” Michael puts his hand to his heart, and Adam’s eyes carefully track the movement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you survived, didn’t you? And you saved me.” Adam’s voice is gentle, like Michael is a fragile sheet of glass that might crack should too harsh a word press on it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. I thought to reverse time and spent a lot of time planning it. But it was just an idea Father planted in my head to distract me. The results would have been catastrophic. Common sense prevailed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam kisses his cheek, capturing a tear rolling down it that Michael had not been aware of. Adam gently shushes him, and Michael doesn’t understand. Adam was the one who died. Michael should be comforting </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s just hold it together for now, okay?” Adam urges.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am together. I am complete.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay. Can you stand up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael rises at his request, pulling Adam up with him; Michael has gained height and now towers over his partner. Adam frowns up at him with worry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Michael, I don’t wanna be mean but you’re, you’re kind of messy right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Messy</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Michael is never </span>
  <em>
    <span>messy</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He brushes over Adam’s mind. His human is upset because of Michael’s currently unrestrained physicality. With an internal harrumph he disciplines his physical form into a more orderly state, returning to Adam’s shape.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Better?” he asks, and Adam is visibly relieved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” he agrees. “Now you look like you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They are approached hesitantly by the other three. “Uncle, are you okay? Did it hurt?” asks Jack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am fine.” Michael has never had so many people concerned over his well-being.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who’s this?” Adam asks, looking from Michael to Jack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lucifer’s creation.” He was once an abomination unto God, but now Michael is God, and Michael hasn’t decided what abominations unto him are yet. Adam flinches at the mention of Michael’s brother, though. Michael frowns.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are safe from him. He is a child.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s going on here?” Sam interjects. “Michael, how did you take Chuck’s powers? Jack was meant to do that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Father did mean for that to happen,” Michael confirms. “Fortunately I intervened and Jack kindly gave me the consumptive energy he had been saddled with. Had Jack taken Father’s powers, the universe would have ended soon after. As per Father’s plan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Which you were in on? Why didn’t you </span>
  <em>
    <span>tell </span>
  </em>
  <span>us?” Sam says, exasperated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was not ‘in’ on anything. Father doesn’t trust anyone, least of all me. Why bother telling your pawns your plan when they can only move how you want them to?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you moved against him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yes,” Michael says, breaking into a wide smile. “He certainly looked surprised, didn’t he? The trick is to think very little, or perhaps not at all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve got that one in the bag,” Adam mutters. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael smiles at him. “You’re bullying me,” he comments.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I am,” Adam says seriously, but he can’t keep a straight face for long, and breaks into a grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So - what, you’re just gonna be the new God?” Dean asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everything just goes back to normal?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. The current state of things is deplorable. I have a great many changes in mind.” Michael surveys the three of them. This abusive relationship, for starters.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He fixes Jack into a more appropriate size for his age and summons him into his arms. “I will be taking Jack.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uncle,” Jack objects, but Michael shushes him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t take him. He’s our kid.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No child deserves to be told by their ‘parent’ that they come second tier to their other loved ones. I will not be leaving my own nephew in an emotionally abusive and dysfunctional household,” Michael says mildly. He will probably separate Sam and Dean as well, for that matter. They are entirely dysfunctional, only forced together by Father’s obsession with their relationship. Had they not been victims of Father’s manipulations, Michael would probably delete them entirely. But he is hopeful they will develop into better people once they are on their own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck? You can’t think we’re gonna let you get away with this,” Dean spits. Michael ignores the obvious nonsense. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about Cas,” Sam says suddenly. “Did you bring him back?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have no intention of bringing the angels back at this point,” Michael says. “They, too, were dysfunctional.” How angry he had been to learn that they had torn apart Heaven in his absence. And Castiel was the catalyst, to boot. Michael is not a fan of repeating mistakes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael takes Adam and Jack and lands them elsewhere. He has many arrangements to make, and cannot waste his time dealing with such ultimately insignificant people.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where is this?” Adam asks, looking dizzy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sunrise Hotel.” Where they had been heading to when Adam had been Raptured.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Adam says, in surprise and understanding. “We never checked in, though. Or did I forget?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, you are correct, but I’ve made the necessary alterations.” It had been easy enough to alter the mortal world even as an archangel. Now it is done with barely a thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Michael,” Jack says, “I want to go back to Sam and Dean.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Michael says, “I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam hesitates. “Are you really kidnapping him? Is that such a good idea?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Think of it as social services,” Michael says. “I can see all of the past and present. Jack was not being well-treated in that home, as much as he loves his adopted parents.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam frowns, strokes Michael’s hair. “I’m just not sure you should be making big decisions right now. I think you’re acting a little strange.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m acting assertively,” Michael explains. “My decisions are correct, because I am God.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that’s what I’m worried about,” Adam says softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If my behaviour bothers you, I will leave and watch you from afar,” Michael offers. He does not want to be apart from Adam, but he does not want to upset him either.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, stay,” Adam says, holding onto his hand. “Idiot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael smiles. He wants to kiss Adam, but he thinks it would be inappropriate to do so while holding a child. He opts to ruffle Adam’s hair affectionately instead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have some changes to make,” he says. “I may be absent. Would you play with Jack for a bit? He enjoys reading informational books.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, okay,” Adam says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jack, this is your Uncle Adam. Behave for him.” Michael hands the toddler to Adam and sits at a table, staring into space.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What changes are you making, exactly?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There is much unnecessary misery in this world. Father perpetuated it for his own amusement. There is no need for Hell, for war, for environmental destruction.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael had never questioned the existence of Hell. It was part of Father’s plan. But now he knows how meaningless Father’s plan was, it sickens him. The dead should rest in peace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re just going to erase all suffering?” Adam says, automatically bouncing Jack a little. Jack is as cognisant as he ever was, and looks confused as to whether he should be enjoying the playful movement or not.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. The pain of being rejected, of being overlooked, of having your will clash with another; accidents, and disasters, and tragedies. Those are a natural result of the existence of people which I cannot delete. But, for example, capitalism,” he adds. “I can get rid of that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam half-smiles. Michael hopes he will come around.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“Michael,” Adam murmurs into the back of Michael’s neck one night. They lie in bed together, Michael more a body pillow for Adam than anything else, the human wrapped around him from behind. “You’re really staying?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It has only been a few nights since Michael assumed the position of God, but Adam has been relaxing somewhat. This is an odd question for him to suddenly ask. “What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not going to go be God and rule from above, or something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can be God from anywhere,” Michael points out. “Such is the nature of omnipotence.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam grins into his back. Michael enjoys the feeling of Adam’s cheeks pushing up against his skin. “Yeah, I guess that’s true.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Father lived in a palace and would rarely allow us to visit, but I see now that was because he did not want to see us, not because his role required it,” Michael continues.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you want to see me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course. You are my heart, my everything. I was terribly lost without you. You have no idea.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jack says you punched a mirror and scared everyone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The mirror stole your face,” Michael says darkly. Adam squeezes him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have I ever told you how weird you are?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Many times,” Michael answers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, add on one more.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They resume their comfortable silence, but Adam’s words have sparked an uneasiness within Michael, and he must speak up once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Adam.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhmm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would never leave you. I want you to know that I am in love with you, and always will be.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Adam says, a little sleepy. “If becoming God didn’t scare you away from me, I must have my hooks in pretty deep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael waits, but Adam doesn’t speak further.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you in love with me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, Michael. You’re my soulmate. Of course I’m in love with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael’s heart sings. He knows Adam says it when he calls him weird, an asshole, an idiot, a robot; but sometimes the actual words sound good as well.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>When Michael has the human world the way he wants it, he turns his attention elsewhere. Things are finally peaceful on Earth and he has consolidated the afterlife into one; humans can choose to rest or reincarnate as they please.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But his brothers remain imprisoned in stasis and they are a much trickier minefield to navigate. Should he release them and then lose control of them, they could wreak havoc on his orderly universe. Michael can easily restrain them in his current state, but he does hate messes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He releases Raphael first. Father always forgot about them; their twin was always much livelier and Raphael was relegated to the role of boring child. But Michael is aware that they were never fond of humanity, and may take issue with all of his changes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Michael?” his sibling asks, looking at the ruins of Heaven in confusion. “Where are we?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Heaven,” Michael answers. “Torn asunder by the lesser angels that you could not control.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raphael flinches. “Why are we here? Has Father a job for me?” Michael could push Raphael into acting out his will, as Father did, but it is disrespectful to one of his oldest friends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I brought you here. I am God now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raphael is silent but not in an incredulous way. “I see. This has been a long time coming.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael relaxes. “To be accepted so quickly by one of my brothers is a great joy. Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did the others not accept you?” Raphael says in surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have not released them yet. You were my first.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me?” Raphael is uncharacteristically taken aback.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” In Michael’s head, it is perfectly logical to release first the one that was asleep the longest. Raphael is interpreting it a slightly different way, but Michael will not dampen their spirits.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You will not face rejection from them,” Raphael says confidently. “We have all dreamed of this for billions of years.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nonsense,” says Michael.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is true. We </span>
  <em>
    <span>love </span>
  </em>
  <span>both you and Father, but we only </span>
  <em>
    <span>like </span>
  </em>
  <span>you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Michael says, bewildered by the unusual praise. Perhaps Raphael is simply sucking up to the new God, but that seems unlike them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There is a lengthy pause before Raphael asks, “Is there a task you wanted me to perform?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, brother. You are free to live in this universe as you wish. I only ask that you do not cause trouble for the humans.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raphael frowns. “The humans? You’re keeping them?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I am. I will not be reconsidering this,” Michael says gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine. May I stay here?” They take another glance around Heaven.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You may stay wherever you wish. I believe you’ve earned that right, after fifteen billion years of service.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raphael nods slowly. “I see. Thank you, Michael.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harm my flock and I will have to take punitive action,” Michael adds, trying to impress the point.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I understand.” Raphael comes closer; they usually avoid intimacy, but somehow their face ends up right against Michael’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I missed you,” they confess in a whisper. “I’m sorry I couldn’t get you out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Michael says, neatening their feathers. “I have missed you as well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raphael leans their head in the crook of Michael’s neck for one brief moment of vulnerability before taking a step back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose I’ll see you around?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Likewise,” Michael answers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They smile, or perhaps grimace, and fly off to another part of Heaven, inspecting the damage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael summons Gabriel next; similar to his twin, he is immediately wary.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Michael? What’s going on?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, Gabriel,” Michael says. “Things have changed since we last spoke. I have taken over as God.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? What happened to Dad?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I killed him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Gabriel says. And then his brain catches up. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>What?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I killed Father,” Michael repeats calmly. “As you may recall, Gabriel, we were at odds over the human issue.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You - yeah, but.” Gabriel whistles. “Christ. What took you so long?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm?” Michael tilts his head in confusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just kidding,” Gabriel says, approaching him readily. “Please don’t kill me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t kill you for making jokes,” says Michael.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh - good, cause you know, at this point, I’m not sure I can stop myself,” Gabriel says, rambling a little bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gone is the demure archangel Michael once knew. He understands now Gabriel had to adapt his personality in order to hide on Earth. It makes him sad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Make whatever jokes you wish, or do not wish to,” Michael says. “You are free to live as you wish, but you may not harm humanity. Your lifestyle for the past few millennia is not permitted on my new Earth.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh - sure.” Gabriel stares at him a bit. “You really do like them, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like who?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Humanity.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am indifferent to humanity. But I do love one human.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahh,” Gabriel says, breaking into an easy grin. “So that’s your secret.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not a secret.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah.” He glances around. “Are you bringing the others back? Or just me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All three,” Michael confirms. “Raphael is currently inspecting the Hall of Records.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Raphael?” Gabriel’s demeanour darkens just a bit. “Hey, are we allowed to harm each other?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael studies him. Gabriel is still upset that Raphael went along with the funeral thing. Perhaps rightly so.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t make a mess,” he cautions, but perhaps he should be stricter. But Gabriel is already gone. Michael sighs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael is most nervous when he summons Lucifer. Father has been forcing Lucifer’s hands for a very long time, now; their personality may have become even more warped than Gabriel’s, or perhaps they have successfully hidden behind the facade of the character that Father wanted them to portray.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Lucifer comes, they stand there staring softly at Michael.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, Lucifer,” Michael greets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Michael,” Lucifer sighs. “What have you done to yourself?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>An odd question. “I have become God.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And Father?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dead.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucifer’s face twitches into an uncomfortable smile. “Have we reversed roles, brother? This is unexpected.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There are no more roles. We simply are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You </span>
  <em>
    <span>are </span>
  </em>
  <span>a patricide.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Correct.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You couldn’t have put him into a retirement home?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So Lucifer is still loyal to Father, even now. Michael is disappointed. They have suffered the most for Father’s amusement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Father needed to die or else I would not have become omnipotent,” Michael explains.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucifer’s smile is fragile, very fragile. “You never struck me as power-hungry, Michael. Perhaps I misjudged you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am hungry for as much power as is required to protect the person I love,” Michael says mildly. “You, Lucifer, have no right to judge me. Look at what you’ve done for Father’s sake.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Someone must judge you, Michael,” his brother objects. “Perhaps we will judge one another.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucifer gives up on the smile and their expression turns solemn. “Did you save him? Your beloved.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, of course.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Father didn’t understand why you kept thinking about a dead human rather than about his story. He complained about it to me. He didn’t understand why someone would care about someone that much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>An interesting observation from Lucifer. “Father understood love, but only when it was directed at him,” Michael says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think you’re right.” Lucifer looks away. “I gave him everything. I became a monster for him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t allow monsters in my universe, so you will have to be on your best behaviour,” Michael informs them, and they let out a startled laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, Michael. Always.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So no torturing or raping humans,” Michael specifies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucifer makes a disgusted face. “I wouldn’t dream of it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good.” Regardless, Michael will keep a close eye on his oldest friend. It would be irresponsible to take them at their word.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gabriel and Raphael are having a screaming match elsewhere in Heaven. Michael hopes they can work out their differences.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perhaps they can all have a family dinner together sometime.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Raphael and Lucifer come to visit Michael and Adam in their house. They live in a suburban district, designated housing for those who wish to garden, as it is one of Michael’s most treasured hobbies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raphael is wearing an electric purple duster that makes her look effortlessly stylish. Lucifer is in a softer, rose pink peacoat that nevertheless has the same effect. Michael smiles at the visual reflection of how comfortable his brothers have become with an Earth lifestyle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, please come in,” he greets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, your lordship,” Lucifer says on her way in, and Michael stiffens slightly before realising it’s a joke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is Adam, and Jack,” Michael introduces, although it’s a little strange to introduce Lucifer to her own four-year-old son. He’s made it perfectly clear that she will not be receiving custody any time soon. It’s been relatively difficult even adjusting Jack to living a normal life, going to preschool instead of filthy backroads bars.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Charmed,” Lucifer says, shaking Adam’s hand. She turns to crouch in front of Jack, and they stare at each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am Lucifer,” she says eventually. “Do you recognise me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack nods, but looks to Michael for help. Michael picks the child up and allows him to hide his face on Michael’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raphael shakes Adam’s hand as well, appraising him coolly, before she looks at Jack questioningly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jack? Do you want to say hello to your Aunt Raphael?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello,” Jack mumbles into Michael’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perhaps this was a bad idea. Michael’s objective is not to make his nephew uncomfortable in his own house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is Jack sleepy?” Adam asks, coming to the rescue. “I’ll take him upstairs.” Michael gratefully passes him the child. Once they have gone, the three archangels relax a little bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’s Gabriel? I can’t believe he’s late,” Raphael says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do not think he’s coming. He did not respond to my invite,” Michael says sadly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, please.” She takes out her phone and aims the camera at the three of them. “Smile.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They smile for the photo, and Michael watches in quiet bemusement as she sends it to Gabriel without any context or explanation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’ll get massive FOMO from this,” she explains.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“FOMO. I see.” It is certainly not a word Michael would have expected to enter </span>
  <em>
    <span>Raphael’s </span>
  </em>
  <span>vocabulary, but he sees she has become immersed in the world of competitive online gaming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re not in trouble then? This is voluntary?” Lucifer asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why should you be in trouble?” Michael peers at her suspiciously. He has not noticed her causing any problems, but perhaps he made an oversight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have no idea,” Lucifer says calmly. “So this is just a reunion. Very well.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will make some tea,” Michael suggests, but as he’s getting up there’s a knocking on the door. Gabriel sheepishly grins at him from the doorstep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry I’m late,” he says, cheerfully coming in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>FOMO indeed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s awkward, having been so long since they’ve been able to just hang out together, but Michael is glad at how much his brothers get along as they chat amicably over tea. Lucifer, strangely, is the shyest; she has much to overcome from recent history.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m surprised, though, Mikey,” Gabriel says at one point, turning to him, “How hands-off you seem to be. As God, I mean.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is an interesting perspective,” Michael says neutrally. “I rule this universe with an iron fist.” He is proud of the level of control he has over the world.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gabriel’s eyebrows shoot up. “You do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing happens that I don’t allow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really? People don’t even believe in God anymore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Correct. It is difficult for an insurrection to occur when people don’t believe in my existence. I do not want any rebellion from my flock,” Michael explains.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Well, cool.” Gabriel shrugs and Raphael looks bored. Lucifer gives him a look that clearly indicates, </span>
  <em>
    <span>do not think that you are above the law</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael usually pretends to be much more carefree in how he runs Earth. His beloved gets upset when Michael is upfront about his authoritarianism. “You can’t just force people to live how you want them to live,” Adam argues.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not? They are happy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because it’s not right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam never has a satisfactory answer for him. Michael finds it best to avoid the topic entirely, to avoid conflict.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When his brothers are gone, Michael comes upstairs to check on Jack. He’s happily watching Youtube, to Michael’s relief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jack, thank you for being so well-behaved earlier.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack blinks up at him. “Yes, Uncle.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I made a mistake earlier. I will not invite my brother into the house again unless you tell me you are comfortable with it. Lucifer and I can meet elsewhere.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Jack mumbles, looking back down at his tablet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Michael says, ruffling the boy’s hair. He goes to find Adam, who’s gone to study in the office.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Adam mutters, when Michael’s arms wrap around his waist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, my love,” Michael says affectionately. “Are you feeling okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. How’d it go?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very well. My brothers are all doing excellently.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cool. Does that mean you’re finally gonna relax?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take a break? From worrying all the time? About everything?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t take a break from being God,” Michael says uncertainly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure you can. Just be Michael for a few days, since everything is running smoothly. Right?” He wraps his fingers around Michael’s hands crossing over his waist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you feeling neglected?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm, I feel like </span>
  <em>
    <span>Michael </span>
  </em>
  <span>is being neglected. I miss your smile,” Adam says softly, finally tilting his head up towards Michael.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael leans down to kiss his partner’s perfect pink lips. Adam is so lovely, Michael would do anything for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop living inside your head and come live with me, okay?” Adam requests.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do live with you,” Michael says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know that’s not what I mean.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry. I’m just trying to make everything work.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everything does work. You’re doing a good job,” Adam reassures him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This is news to Michael. “I thought you disapproved of how I ran things.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come sit,” Adam gestures, and Michael obediently sits in his lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The benevolent dictator thing isn’t going to work in the long run. You’re gonna need to figure something else out eventually. But you’re doing good for now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Just don’t, just don’t break on me, okay? Take a vacation.” Adam bites his lip, searching Michael’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anything for you. I would die for you,” Michael promises.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please don’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael opts instead to continue to kiss Adam from his very pleasant position on his human’s lap. Adam releases the tension in his muscles as he relaxes into the kiss, and Michael can feel some of his own stress draining as Adam’s arms wrap around him, securing his position on his throne.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uncle Michael?” Jack pipes up. Michael blinks at the nephil who has entered the room without permission.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, the wi-fi isn’t working.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael sighs. Even as God he can’t get a stable wi-fi connection in his own home. He repairs it with a snap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fixed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” Jack is looking at them with confusion. “Um, are you two, um, getting married?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, we are,” Adam says casually. Jack looks excited. “We need some privacy while we plan our wedding, though, kiddo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This doesn’t deflate Jack at all and he runs off as quickly as his little legs will carry him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re getting married?” Michael says, confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t want to marry me?” Adam asks, faux-hurt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great, so it’s settled.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael smiles; he enjoys when Adam gets bossy more than anything. He resumes the kiss, feeling comfortable in his beloved’s arms. Adam is safe with him, and they are together. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>[BAD END?]</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>